


The Road to Happy

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: As her depression worsens, Bella's mental and physical state begins to deteriorate. Charlie devises a plan to revive the happiness within her by sending Bella away for the summer to live with Elena and Jeremy. As new friendships arise and olds ones rekindle, Bella is at the crossroads of a new life or the end of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Diagnosis**

Depression. Anxiety. She had heard these terms before. The words are thrown around, and the meaning loses significance. She had heard depression to describe a mood or someone nonchalantly saying they were depressed about receiving a bad test grade. Anxiety seemed trendy, and she heard multiple people spout about their anxiety issues in her psychology class without knowing a single thing about what it means to have an anxiety disorder. On the other end, she had heard that anyone with an anxiety order was an attention seeker. One teacher even said, “If you're sad, just be happy.” She had never taken much mind to it until recently.

Bella wondered if anyone of them knew the true meaning of depression or anxiety. It wasn’t a mood to describe but a disorder with consequences to one's health. Sadness and depression weren’t the same things just as feeling anxious and having anxiety were in separate categories. Bella Swan should know. After all, she was diagnosed with depression and anxiety by the psychiatrist she was forced to meet regularly. It was the only time she left the house. The only time she was able to leave her room.

She had been through therapy and countless pills, but her insistent thoughts wouldn't shut off. Bella could barely eat anymore and didn’t even pick up a single book. It wasn’t that she sincerely wanted to die despite those thoughts running through her head constantly, she just couldn’t muster the will to continue. So, she faded away little by little. Her stomach becoming hollower and her eyes dulling each day. She was sinking into nothingness. Fading into death’s embrace.

Depression was often talked about in terms of sadness and the crying which she had had an abundance of but—they often left out the insufferable irritability. Depression was beyond her sleepless nights or restlessness. It passed the suicidal thoughts and loss of appetite. It was as if life itself no longer had meaning. She didn’t have the energy to do anything. The passion for wanting to do anything. The desire to love anyone. Without these desires, the world became bleaker. Harder to manage.

Anxiety and depression ran in the same vein. They fed off one another, and in her case, one may have caused the other. It intensified the effects of each other.

She was in a perpetual state of uneasiness and panic. It drove her even further into isolation. Any little remark set her off. She was irritable. Cranky. She couldn’t stand to be around others and with her unstable attitude, others pulled away. Unsure when something they would say would tick her off. Bella didn’t feel a thing as they disregarded her. She had fought with Charlie and even her mother. She couldn’t handle her outbursts, and she became a reckless mess always ready to blow up in someone’s face. She no longer had the patience for anyone. When she had panic attacks at least twice a week, she couldn’t take anyone else's idiocracy.

  
Worthlessness and self-pity had taken control. She endlessly thought about how little she felt when Edward had left and how in the end, she was just a worthless toy. Pitying one’s self was not something Bella relished in. “Oh look at poor me,” Was not the impression she intended. It was a vicious cycle of pity and disgust. She pitied her situation but she was also disgusted by her weakness. An ongoing battle that raged inside her mind and her emotions.

Bella gazed out her window. The rain had surprisingly stopped for once but the gloomy gray clouds still loomed in the air. Her room was completely dark and the dull light that came from outside was her only light source. She had probably been sitting there for a good two hours. Only watching. Bella pulled the covers over her body and held tightly as her body began to shake. She turned to her full body mirror and looked at the skeleton that gazed back. Her hair was a mess and she doubted she had showered in the last few days. Her brown eyes lifeless and her body as pale as snow.

“I’m going to die,” She croaked.   
**-X-**  
It was late at night and Charlie had just gotten off an overtime shift. Dr. Warren had contacted him on the phone and said Charlie had to come to the psychiatric facility because of urgent news.

“Dr. Warren,” Charlie spoke. He sat down on an oversized chair as psychiatric went over Bella’s records.

“She has to be hospitalized.” He said, sighing. Charlie froze in his chair and couldn’t feel his own heart stop. “I know it is hard for a family member to make this decision but Bella needs help. You are only… enabling this behavior.”

“Is there another way?” Charlie gazed at his shoes.

“Currently, no. We are all out of options at this point. Bella… is only going to get worse from here.” Dr. Warren leaned back in his chair. “This is best for Bella. There is a great facility in Baltimore I can transfer her to.” Charlie couldn’t contain his anger. There was no way in hell that he was letting Bella be sent across the country to a facility.

“Baltimore?!” Charlie exclaimed. “That’s too far!”

“I have great connections there. Some of the best phsyatric facilities are there and are the best fit in this situation. Also, times like these it can be… better for the patient to heal without enablers.” Dr. Warren explained. “Bella needs help. She is on the path to death. Something has to be done now.” He then gave Charlie a filled out paper. “She has Major Depression Disorder as well as Generalized Anxiety and Panic Disorder. As I have been watching her vitals for a while now, her weight has significantly decreased. She would be considered underweight by BMI standards and I believe she could be developing an eating disorder.” Charlie sunk in his seat as he looked at the charts. He hadn’t even noticed how little Bella weighed now but she may have intentionally hidden it with bigger clothes. But he couldn’t send her away. There had to be another way. Another way out.

“She needs help Charlie and…” He turned away. “This is merely a formality. Bella’s health is severe enough I can send her away without your consent. She needs treatment.”

“I—” What say did Charlie really have here?

“Think about it, carefully.” Dr. Warren got up. “I will grab a coffee. Do you want one?” Charlie shook his head.

“How soon?”

“I could have her on the plane by tonight.” He said. “Think about it. I will be gone for a few minutes.” Dr. Warren walked out leaving Charlie to his mangled thoughts. Think...Think...Think… He knew Bella and knew her hatred towards hospitals. She hated visiting doctors as it is… He had to concout a plan. He ran down a list of alternatives. Who could help Bella? Who could save her?

Saving people is what I do best, Charlie, a familiar feminine voice echoed in his ears. His eyes widened and he knew his answer. That was his saving grace.

 

Charlie sighed as the door opened. Dr. Warren sat back on his chair and set his steaming coffee down. His frosty, calculating eyes gazed into Charlie’s. His head slightly tilted.

“Do I have an answer?”

“I propose an alternative…” Charlie trailed. “And if that doesn’t work, you have my permission to send her to Baltimore.”

“Well,” Dr. Warren paused. “I will at least hear this alternative.” Charlie’s lips curled. He had the chance to save Bella and prayed to the heavens that Dr. Fell wasn’t going to disappoint him now.

“Do you know a physician by the name of Meredith Fell?”

“In Virginia?” Dr. Warren nodded. “She visited this facility a few years back. A friend of yours?”

“Deeply,” Charlie admitted. “Would it be possible I send her to Dr. Fell for treatment? She is highly skilled in this profession as well.”

“True, she was a multitasking physician that was for sure…” Dr. Warren mumbled. He at least seemed to be entertaining the idea which made Charlie hopeful. “Where would Bella be staying?”

“Another friend of mine, Jenna Sommers. She takes care of Elena and Jeremy which are her niece and nephew. They are great friends of Bella.” Charlie admittedly hadn’t talked to Jenna in years but he was sure the woman would welcome Bella with open arms. He was also sure Elena and Jeremy would help Bella interact with people. Dr. Warren was silent for a long moment before closing his eyes.

“If Bella does not improve within two weeks of Dr. Fell’s care, she will be sent to Baltimore.”

“Agreed.” Charlie couldn’t help but smile at his victory. “Now, how do I go about getting Bella onto a plane?”

“I am used to patients that do not want treatment or children that refuse to leave home.” Dr. Warren smirked. “If you have any trouble, I know some people to send to help.” Charlie nodded and hoped it would not come down to that.

Charlie knew he could not save Bella which was why he put all his faith into Dr. Fell. He knew Dr. Fell’s abilities and her caring nature. If anyone could save Bella from this, it was her.


	2. Treatment

_ Chapter 2:  _ **Treatment**

  
  


“What's going on?” Was the first thing Bella said when she had walked into the front door. Charlie could see the confusion in her eyes as she looked between him and Dr. Warren. Her body became tense, and he could see her general uneasiness and suspicion in her eyes.  
  
Charlie knew he had no chance of bringing Bella onto the plane by himself. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was hard enough sending her away to Virginia. It hurt him to see her hurting. He knew he couldn't fix her but even with that… Pushing her to do something against her will made him feel ill even when knowing this would help her. He had prided himself last night on the ability to send her away without letting his emotions dilute his rationale, but as he sat at his desk mindlessly filling out police reports, it became harder and harder to psych himself up to do such a thing. So, he enlisted Dr. Warren’s aid, and the man was more than happy to accept.  
  
He wasn't a perfect father by any means, but he was going to damn well try and help. His ego had gotten in the way of seeing Bella. He wanted the family to be fine, so he put on rose-colored glasses to ignore the problems at home. Work had been a priority, and he thought everything always worked out in the end. No longer was he under such false assumptions. He wasn't going to slip this time. He had failed Renée and Bella once but not this time. He gazed at his corpse of a daughter. A ghost of the person she used to be.  
  
He had let this happen, and he had to swallow his ego to help Bella in this recovery. He hadn't put his foot down, but now he had to. He had let her rot in her room and let her be in isolation. Now was not the time for excuses but responsibility. It was time for recovery for both of them. And Hell, it has been a long time coming.  
  
“You're being sent away for treatment, Miss Bella.” Dr. Warren said bluntly causing Charlie to wince. Even in this situation, the man was to the point and no-nonsense. Bella didn’t seem too surprised by his confession. “You're being sent to Virginia for your treatment.”  
  
“How long?” Her doe eyes darted to Charlie's.  
  
“As long as you need,” He said. “We will be escorting you to the airport.” She stepped back as the psychiatrist reached for her. She shook her head violently as if she was trying to wake up from a bad dream.  
  
“I'm not being sent to some insane asylum. I've done everything you asked of me!” Tears trickled down her pale cheeks. “Am I never able to do enough?! Am I not enough?” The insecurity in her voice nearly broke him because he knew where it probably came from. After all, _he_ was the catalyst of Bella's depression whether she recognized it or not. Charlie was going to kill that boy if he ever stepped foot back in Forks for the damage he had done to her. While Bella had been zip on details, Charlie knew no decent man would lead a woman into the woods only to break up with her and flee. What kind of mentality would it even take to come up with such a plan? The night Bella was found still made him sick. The shivering from the hypothermia. The sobbing and hysteria. No father should have to see their daughter the way he saw his last night or wonder if she had been kidnapped or killed somewhere.  
  
“Bella,” Charlie paused as he met her gaze. The confusion and fury dwelling in her eyes was difficult to look at. The failure of his parenting evident but he had to stand firm. His ego had to take a backseat as well as his emotions. “You need help.”  
  
“I am getting help!” She screeched. He would have been surprised by her outburst if it hadn't been for the last few weeks of purgatory. Now he was, unfortunately, use to her ear piercing scream and her unrivaled temper.  
  
“Miss Swan, your bags are packed in the vehicle parked outside. It is time to leave for your trip.” Dr. Warren interrupted. “Your plane leaves in three hours after all.”  
  
“I'm not going!” Bella marched upstairs, and he heard the thunderous crack of a door being slammed. If given an ounce more force, he was sure the door hinges would have snapped.  
  
“Mr. Swan?” Dr. Warren turned to face him.   
  
“Do what you need to do.” He let out a deep breath. He wished Bella had been more compliant but she had chosen the harder way.  
  
“Very well,” he briefly walked outside before coming back in with two quite capable men. “It'll be but a moment.”  
  
Bella's anguish screams could probably be heard all the way to Seattle. She attempted to kick, bite, and worm her way out of the secure grip of the two men. Not to mention the colorful language she hissed at the men and Dr. Warren (who seemed oddly amused). She was frantic to escape their grips, but no amount of force would loosen their hold. Charlie became, even more, surer of his decision because if he had been the one to hold her down, she would have inevitably escaped and probably would have fled the house.  
  
“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” She yelled through her sobs.   
  
“I know, and I deserve it.” He inched closer to his daughter. “I've let you become this way because I didn't want to push you. But now I have to. You aren't getting better. There is no other choice.” He could see the internal turmoil within her and knew recovery was not going to be quick nor easy, but he was in it for the long haul (or maybe he should say they were all in it).  
  
“I'm sorry… I couldn't be there for you when you needed me.” He fought back his tears. Charlie was not an emotional man by any means but seeing one’s child being taken away was bound to stir up some emotions. “This is the only way I can make it up to you.”  
  
“Just… let me—die.” She cried. “Who cares about me? Who cares if I die?” His heart sank at the sincerity in her words. “No one will miss me! No one…”   
  
As he saw them drag her into the car, Charlie had never felt as emotionally drained and conflicted in his life. A heavy burden had been lifted on his shoulders but was replaced by another. A sudden idea festered in his head that he couldn’t shake. He was a desperate man, and he would provide anything to his daughter that would help her. But was he truly desperate enough to enlist the help of _him_?  
  
 ** _How desperate am I? Very..._**  
  
He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. He had to make sure Bella was going to be okay no matter the consequences. Life made no guarantees but maybe he could. Dr. Fell was a fantastic doctor, but even she was human.  
  
“Swan, you never call. Something must be up.” The familiar voice answered.   
  
“It's my daughter.” He explained. “I need your help and considering all the favors I do for you. You owe me this time around.” He had to be as calm and stern as he could. It wasn't good to show weakness around someone like him.  
  
“Well, what can I do for you, old man?”  
  
“Bella is being sent over to Virginia and seeing as I have heard of an up in murder. I think you're there as well.” There was a long sign at the other end of the line.  
  
“Let me guess, protect her?”  
  
“Not so much protect her but watch over her. She is not in a good state right now…” As much as he trusted Dr. Fell, anything could happen, and he was taking no chances. “If and only if something were to happen or near the verge of happening, you can change her.”  
  
“Well,” Damon sighed again through the phone. “I am in a heroic mood and would love to outshine my brooding brother in the savior contest. How bad is ole Isabella?”  
  
“Bad enough to be calling you.”  
  
“Ouch. That hurts my heart, Swan.”  
  
“Really? I was under the assumption you didn't have one.”  
  
“Oh, I don't. Just teasing ya.” He paused. “Now what has the little Swan gotten up to?”  
  
 **-X-**  
  
Frustration was an understatement. She was miles from furious and past the point of reasonable resentment. Bella Swan hadn't been compliant in any Dr. Warren's demands which had results her being drugged up so she wouldn't hassle her escort guy or cause a scene on the plane she was now forcefully pulled onto. She wasn’t sure what she was more pissed off about the fact that they literally yanked her out of her house into a van or being drugged and then being shoved onto a plane.  
  
Despite her composure appearing calm to the average onlooker, she was livid inside. She was being sent off to the madhouse! She wasn't surprised by Dr. Warren being the one to want it but her father as well? Was she that damn intolerable to be around? Was she that pathetic to warrant this? Where the hell was she even going? All she knew was she was being sent to somewhere in fucking Virginia! This had to violate some human right, right?  
  
Even with her anger boiling, she could feel a tinge of guilt eating at her. Selfish in her indecision to leave and choose treatment herself. She had forced Charlie to watch her fade away and had to make the decision for her because she was too weak to. He had to carry the burden of that choice because Bella couldn’t do anything for herself. She relied on others to make decisions about her own life, and that’s how she fucking got into this pit of a mess.  
  
 ** _I hate this. All of this! I hate...everything...even myself._** Her thoughts began to cause a migraine. She groaned. **_I’m useless! Pathetic! Playing fucking pity parties while everyone has to be subjected to my pathetic nature._**   
  
_But it was their fault! Their fault I’m like this!_ _  
_  
 **No, it’s my own damn fault I am a useless human being!** **  
**  
 _No, they dragged me into this Hell!_ __  
  
 **And I just let them? How idiotic did I have to be?** **  
**  
Her thoughts continued on their battle, but Bella knew there would be no victors. Even if she won her battles inside her head, she knew inevitably she would lose the war: her life. She had never felt more certain about throwing herself in front of a car since the past few weeks of Hell, but she feared death. Too cowardly to bite the bullet and too pathetic to keep on living. She was the moral dilemma.  
  
 **Who am I anymore?**  
  
And Bella had no answer.

  
**-X-**   
  
Jenna had been restlessly cleaning alongside Jeremy when Elena had come in. Stefan had just dropped her off before heading back to the Salvatore Boarding House to see what they should do about Katherine's mischief.   
  
“You are getting Jeremy to clean? Color me shocked.”   
  
“Whatever.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Bella is coming to stay so gotta help make this place nice for her.”   
  
“Bella is coming to live here?” Elena gaped. “Is there a reason for that?”   
  
“Why should there be a reason?” Jeremy set down the clean dishes. “She can sleep here as long as she likes. She is the only woman that knows how to cook in this house.” Jenna threw a dirty dish rag at him.   
  
“She isn't your cook,” Jenna warned. “And I can make a pretty damn good meatloaf.”   
  
“Whatever you say.” He smirked when Jenna pointed her finger at him.   
  
“But… Is there a reason she is coming to stay and how long?” Jenna exhaled before putting down the dish she had been washing.    
  
“You both need to sit down for this.” The three awkwardly sat down at the dining table. Jeremy and Elena glanced at each other not sure what was about to be said. Jenna wasn't the serious type after all. It concerned them more as they saw her becoming teary-eyed.   
  
“ _ Jenna _ ?”   
  
“This is...hard to say.” She gulped. “But Charlie contacted me last night. Bella is in an awful place right now… She needs all the support and love we can give her.” Elena frowned at the vague answer. Jeremy immediately asked,   
  
“What's wrong?”   
  
“She is not doing well… I don't think I should tell you what it is. It doesn’t seem to concern — ”   
  
“We deserve to know what's wrong!” Jeremy stood up impulsively. Elena sent a glare at her brother for his harshness, but he didn’t balk under her gaze. Jenna was silent for a few moments and seemed at a loss, or maybe she didn’t know how to say. She even turned her attention away from them. Elena could see the guilt and a hint of pain in Jenna’s eyes.   
  
“Please, tell us. She’s our best friend.” Elena pleaded. “Practically our sister. We should know.”   
  
“Its... um… she’s — depressed. The doctors said it was bad…” She trailed. “If she didn't get any help soon, they thought she would die or…” She didn't have to say the word. The room became solemn. Jenna quickly added, “But you two have nothing to worry about, so don’t even concern yourselves with it. Dr. Fell will be helping her extensively, and she will be staying with us in the meantime. Just please, don't talk about her situation when she arrives. Treat her as you would any other time but be  _ aware _ .”   
  
“Is there anything we can do?” Elena asked.   
  
“Be there for her. That's all you can do.” Jenna wiped away the remainder of her tears. “Now let's get this place clean before she gets here. I don't think the kitchen has been cleaned in a while…”   
  
**-X-**   
  
Dr. Fell looked at Bella expectantly as she entered the hospital with the escort. She was slightly surprised by Bella's dead appearance but did not show her shock. She scanned the underweight girl that was mimicking a skeleton. The bags under her eyes were almost a dark purple borderline black. Her darkened hair told the telltale signs that she had been long away from the sun and for a while. For some doctors, they would have passed the assignment onto someone that didn’t have emotional ties to a patient. It hurt less if something terrible happened to them, but Dr. Fell was never one to let her feelings get caught up with what had to be done.   
  
“It's been awhile Bella,” Dr. Fell greeted her. “Seen better days?”   
  
“Humor me.” She retorted. “How long will I be here?” Straight to the point. Dr. Fell admired the girl for her bluntness and for the fact she wasn’t yelling a string of curses at her like Bella had done to Dr. Warren.   
  
“Short while. I have to check on you first then you’re being sent to your temporary home.” Dr. Fell tilted her head. “Surprised you aren't putting up much of a fight. Dr. Warren said you are quite resistant.”    
  
“I have been given a fucking horse tranquilizer so I wouldn't expect a fight out of me for a week.” She finally met her gaze. “Why did you agree to this?”   
  
“Charlie asked. I am a public servant, so I obliged. Besides, letting you be stuck in some mental hospital could have been detrimental. People are individuals, what works for one patient doesn't for the other.” Bella was then seated on a chair as nurses began to check her vitals and draw blood.    
  
“Fair warning, I won't play nice. I am not your friend. I'm your doctor, and I am going to do what will make you better whether you agree with my methods or not. You can even hate me for it. My job is to make sure you get back to Mr. Swan, and I am going to make sure you aren't sent back to him in a morgue.” She paused. “You aren't going to be passive in this treatment. You are going to try and get better. I will force you back to good health. You are going to be on a food regimen, you will be taking new medication for your anxiety and depression, you will actively be and participate with others, and you will be given intensive therapy. There will be no not doing something because you can be sent to the mental hospital as quick as I can snap my fingers. I don't believe in being kind and soft to patients like yourself because guess what? You are here now because that method didn't work. I believe in tough love. Call me a bitch or even Satan. I'm not your father, your mother, or doctor Warren. You will do as I say because no one is as qualified to help someone like you as I am. I can promise you now. Understand?” Bella slouched in her chair and looked down at her shoes. Dr. Fell could see the tears starting to swell in her eyes.   
  
“The road to recovery is a bitch.” Dr. Fell stated. “No exceptions.”   
  
**-X-**   
  
It was by afternoon Renée had finally come to her decision which had caused her to grab her phone and sneak out as Phil lay on the bed deeply asleep. He was tired from baseball practice earlier this morning and him being asleep for this phone call was a godsend.   
  
The choice wasn't easy, and she didn't trust the man by any stretch of the imagination but who else could help Bella? Renée was limited in resources. She wasn't going to let her daughter be placed under the care of that doctor because she trusted that Dr. Fell as far as she could throw her. She didn’t care what it took to get her daughter to better health even if it meant compelling her to get better. After all, desperate times called for desperate measures.   
  
“Hello?” A familiar voice answered.   
  
“Elijah, I want to strike a deal with you.”   
  
“I thought you didn't do dealings with vampires? Let alone me?” His confusion was warranted considering her stance on vampires. His slight amusement made her a little irritated, but she ignored it.   
  
“Family is the most important thing to you right, Elijah?”   
  
“Of course.” He scoffed at the silly question.   
  
“The deal involves my daughter. I want you to compel her.” When he didn't answer, Renée then said, “I will even go to Niklaus to compel her, and I am sure he would love to know where the new doppelganger is in exchange.” The statement had definitely gotten his attention.   
  
“I'm listening.”


End file.
